greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Mordenkainen
Mordenkainen è uno dei maghi viventi più potenti e rispettati delle Flanaess. Ha sempre giocato un ruolo importante nell'equilibrio del mondo, in particolare come leader del Circolo degli Otto. La fortezza di Mordenkainen, la Cittadella d'Ossidiana, è un castello situato nelle Montagne Yatil. Oltre a lui solo Tenser e Bigby ne conoscono l'esatta locazione. E' difesa da moltissime magie, fra cui illusioni e barriere di grande potenza, senza contare i soldati scelti da Mordenkainen stesso. Storia Mordenkainen nasce approssimativamente nel 509 AC, il luogo di nascita è sconosciuto ma prima di incominciare a diventare importante negli anni 60, si crede vivesse nella Costa Selvaggia. Periodicamente ha abitato nella città di Greyhawk e ad Highfolk. Si vocifera sia di sangue Oeridiano, forse Aerdi. Alcuni dicono che sia un discendente di Ganz Yragerne, primo Landgraf del Selintan, il che lo renderebbe imparentato con Zagig e Heward. Secondo altre fonti invece sarebbe imparentato alla lontana con il Casato Cranden, una delle casate reali del Grande Regno di Aerdy. Circa nel 561 AC, insieme al suo giovane apprendista Bigby, i guerrieri Robilar e Yrag, i chierici Riggby e Serten, il ranger Otis e il mago Tenser, Mordenkainen fondò la Cittadella degli Otto. Il gruppo fu così nominato in onore alla Cittadella d'Ossidiana, la fortezza di Mordenkainen nelle Montagne Yatil. La Cittadella degli Otto si dissolse dopo la Battaglia delle Radure Emridy nel 569 AC, dove i membri della cittadella erano assenti, eccetto Serten che pagò con la sua vita. Due anni dopo Mordenkainen fondò il Circolo degli Otto, formato da otto potenti maghi, con Mordenkainen come loro Leader tra le ombre. Mordenkainen capì che il fallimento della Cittadella si poteva imputare alla sua composizione eterogenea. Solo un gruppo formato da "Uomini di intelletto e di abilità arcana, i cui interessi primari erano aldilà della semplice materialità" poteva riuscire nel suo obiettivo. Descrizione Mordenkainen appare molto più giovane di quanto in realtà sia, avendo l'aspetto di un quarantenne. E' alto, di corporatura media e spesso veste con abiti neri, blu o grigi. Porta i baffi e pizzetto, che ha due evidenti striature grige. Il suo viso, una volta ampio, è cambiato nel tempo; ora è stretto e spigoloso. Una volta portava dei capelli grigi di media lunghezza, ma dal 591 AC esibisce il cranio calvo. Parla con una voce profonda e melodica. Quando viaggia si traveste spesso da mercante, o da povero anziano. Mordenkainen può essere testardo e ostico, e non tollera gli stolti. Passa più tempo ad ascoltare che a parlare, ma quando parla si esprime con autorità, e raramente domanda qualcosa. Relazioni Mordenkainen si è fatto molti nemici, fra cui Evard, Iuz, Kermin il Dominatore Mentale, Rary di Ket, Terik, e Sir Robilar. Ha inoltre molti alleati, fra cui il dio Dalt. A volte è malvisto dal suo parente Heward, ma spesso viaggia insieme a lui o ad altri personaggi come Keoghtom, Murlynd o Zagyg. Ovviamente ha pieno accesso alle risorse del Circolo degli Otto. E' lontanamente imparentato con Heward, Zagyg e Bigby, che è stato suo apprendista. La cittadella di Mordenkainen è difesa dai guerrieri Eraj e Felnorith, che cavalcano due grifoni. E inoltre alleato con una tribù di giganti delle pietre, che lo aiutò a costruire la cittadella, ed una tribù di giganti delle nuvole, che aiutò nella battaglia contro dei draghi malvagi nel 575 AC. Ha molti amici nella Città Libera di Greyhawk, fra cui Jallarzi Sallavarian, Otto e Ravel Dasinder. Filosofia & Obiettivi Il ruolo di Mordenkainen nelle Flanaess è piuttosto singolare. La sua filosofia da mantenitore della pace sostiene la "Neutralità Forzata": l'unica vera pace si ha quando Male, Bene, Caos e Legge si equivalgono. Negli ultimi anni Mordenkainen ha collaborato soprattutto con le forze del Bene, ma in passato collaborò anche con entità malvagie. Opere Mordenkainen è famoso per molti incantesimi da lui stesso creati ed è anche autore e co-autore di diversi scritti. Incantesimi Mordenkainen ha sviluppato questi incantesimi che ora sono comuni in molti mondi: *''Disgiunzione di Mordenkainen'' *''Elucubrazione di Mordenkainen'' *''Reggia Meravigliosa di Mordenkainen'' *''Santuario Privato di Mordenkainen'' *''Segugio Fedele di Mordenkainen'' *''Spada di Mordenkainen'' Ha anche creato i seguenti incantesimi: *''Ape Ronzante di Mordenkainen'' *''Arco Elettrico di Mordenkainen'' *''Caravella Capiente di Mordenkainen'' *''Celerità di Mordenkainen'' *''Dardi di Forza di Mordenkainen'' *''Difensori Spettrali Fedeli di Mordenkainen'' *''Difesa Contro i Licantropi di Mordenkainen'' *''Difesa Contro i Rettili e Anfibi Non Magici di Mordenkainen'' *''Fanciulle dello Scudo Spettrali Fedeli di Mordenkainen'' *''Guardiano Spettrale Fedele di Mordenkainen'' *''Stregoneria Involontaria di Mordenkainen'' *''Penultima Cogitazione di Mordenkainen'' *''Protezione dagli Insetti e Aracnidi di Mordenkainen'' *''Protezione dai Volatili di Mordenkainen'' *''Protezione dalle Melme di Mordenkainen'' *''Segugio da Caccia Fidato di Mordenkainen'' *''Visione Totale di Mordenkainen'' Scritti *''Architettura'' (con Leomund) *''Il Codice di Mordenkainen'' *''Cosmogonia dei Fluidi Magnetici'' *''Lato Oscuro della Memoria'' *''Epica Saga dei Grandi Maghi'' *''Sull'Ascesa dell'Arte Magica e della Modernità'' *''Armi dell'Etere'' (con Melf) Galleria File:Personaggi - Mordenkainen 3.jpg|''Manuale dei Livelli Epici'' File:Personaggi - Mordenkainen 2.jpg|''Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk'' Personaggi - Mordenkainen.PNG|''Living Greyhawk Journal'' #0 Personaggi - Mordenkainen 4.jpg|Un giovane Mordenkainen da Mordenkainen's Fantastic Adventure Personaggi - Mordenkainen 5.JPG|''Living Greyhawk Journal'' #9 Personaggi - Mordenkainen 2.png|Un giovane Mordekainen Bibliografia *Robin Waybe Bailey. Night Watch. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Brian Blume, David "Zeb" Cook e Jean Wells. The Rogues Gallery. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *Mike Breault, ed. Castle Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Jason Bulmahn, James Jacobs e Erik Mona. Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007 *Andy Collins, Bruce R. Cordell e Thomas M. Reid. Manuale dei Livelli Epici. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Editions, 2002. *David "Zeb" Cook. "History of the Greyhawk Wars." Greyhawk Wars. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1991. Disponibile Online: http://www.nyrond.org/turbine/page/university/greyhawkwars.html *-----. Vecna Lives!. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Ed Greenwood. "A Dark and Stormy Knight: Another Evening With the Wizards Three." Dragon Magazine #344. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *-----. "Goodbye and Hello, as Always: One Last Evening with the Wizards Three." Dragon Magazine #359. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *-----. "Jest the Wizards Three." Dragon Magazine #242. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1997. *-----. "Magic in the Evening." Dragon Magazine #185. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. "The Return of the Wizards Three." Dragon Magazine #238. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1997. *-----. "Three Wizards Too Many." Dragon Magazine #196. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *-----. "The Wizards Three." Dragon Magazine #188. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. "The Wizards Three." Dragon Magazine #200. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *-----. "The Wizards Three." Dragon Magazine #211. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. *-----. "The Wizards Three." Dragon Magazine #246. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Gary Gygax. Artifact of Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1986. *-----. La Notte Infinita. Delavan, WI: New Infinities, 1988. *-----. Dance of Demons. Delavan, WI: New Infinities, 1988. *-----. Dungeon Masters Guide. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1979. *-----. Players Handbook. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1978. *-----. Il Mare della Morte. Delavan, WI: New Infinities, 1987. *Bruce Heard. "Spells Between the Covers." Dragon Magazine #82. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1984. *Gary Holian. "Silent Sorcery," Living Greyhawk Journal #4. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Robert J. Kuntz e Gary Gygax. Mordenkainen's Fantastic Adventure. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1984. *Erik Mona e Gary Holian. "Wheels Within Wheels: Greyhawk's Circle of Eight." Living Greyhawk Journal #0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LGJcircleof8pdf.zip *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *-----. Return of the Eight. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Douglas Niles e Carl Sargent. The City of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Anthony Pryor. Rary the Traitor. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. Ivid the Undying. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, non pubblicato. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/dnd/downloads *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Skip Williams, Penny Williams, Ari Marmell e Kolja Raven Liquette. Complete Mage. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Umani